Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders
Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders is an animated movie that is based on the ''Batman'' TV series from 1966 and follows Batman and Robin protecting Gotham City from Catwoman, The Joker, The Penguin and The Riddler. Plot It is nighttime in Gotham City and Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are watching a television show called Gotham Palace, hosted by Miranda Monroe (an obvious parody of Marilyn Monroe) who announces a performance from the rock band Hector and the Hoe Daddies. The band is revealed to be Joker, Penguin, Riddler, and Catwoman. Evading capture from the audience with streamers and a riddle, the villains escape and Bruce and Dick snap into action as Batman and Robin at the request of Commissioner James Gordon. The riddle's answer is "nothing" and after putting two and two together, Batman comes to realize that the villains are to strike the Acme Atomic Energy Laboratory. As a fight ensues, Batman finds himself in the arms of Catwoman, who tries to seduce him to a peaceful life on her side, but his rebuking her offer only leads to him seeing three Catwomen after Penguin strikes him from behind with his bumbershoot. This allows the villains to get away in the Jokermobile and the Dynamic Duo chase after them in their own car. They fire exploding balls, they create pot holes and Robin finally uses the Batzooka on them, but the Riddler is successful in stopping them by creating a long hole that prevents Batman and Robin from going any further. A piece of tin foil from a pink Joker balloon not only acts as a literal fact that they have been "foiled" but in part, gives the Dynamic Duo their next clue to the gang's hideout: A TV dinner factory. As the Joker, Riddler and Penguin discuss their usage with a duplicative ray gun that they stole from the factory, Catwoman has an idea to put Batman on her side with a toxin called "Bat-Nip" that will dull his senses to the level of a criminal... but Penguin has another idea to trap him and Robin onto dinner plate, which he does after a fight. Batman is able to escape by placing his bonds in the lemon liquid, but not before he manages to resist Catwoman's scratch infected with the Batnip. Next morning, Batman returns to police headquarters a bit aggravated with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara watching a Russian broadcast of a rocket launch. Meanwhile Aunt Harriet attempts to sneak into Bruce's study in Wayne Manor. Although she is successful in finding the Bat-phone, she nearly discovers the Batcave when Bruce himself catches her almost turning over the head of the Shakespeare bust. She leaves, very timidly at the sight of Bruce's forceful behavior on her hand and Bruce reprimands Alfred Pennyworth with the order to keep her away from the study, discharging him in the process. Dick can only give the butler a tearful goodbye and confronts Bruce, who concludes that Alfred was getting too comfortable living in the mansion. Batman and Robin search the city for Penguin, Joker, Riddler and Catwoman, but discover they have gone into space. At their new lair, the space station, the three males decide that Catwoman had become too soft on Batman and decide to throw her out of the airlock, but the Dynamic Duo save her, and she repays them by joining two in an anti gravitational fight before escaping in a pod. After off-handedly insulting Aunt Harriet and no longer permitting Dick to live at Wayne Manor, Batman becomes dissatisfied with the way the police are handling Gotham's crimes on their own and uses the Replicator Ray to clone himself, removing Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara, Mayor Linseed, a judge and a cook from their posts, intent on reshaping Gotham in his image and even going as far as turning it into a police state. In his own apartment, Dick realizes that Catwoman's Bat-Nip is a slow-inducing agent that is corrupting Batman's mind into a totalitarian position and sets off as Robin to find out. Teaming up with Catwoman, escaping a nuclear silo and teaming up with the little used villains of all three seasons, Robin (with Alfred's unexpected help) cures Batman from his wicked ego, but Batman soon discovers that his scheme was a distraction for Joker, Riddler and Penguin to steal three priceless artifacts from the Gotham Museum of Art. They and Catwoman chase the three to their getaway blimp and they fight. Soon the riddler falls, gets caught in a dress, and fall on a police car. Penguin also falls and falls into a crate of fishes in a store. Joker ends up in a circus and is flung by trapezes, is fired out of a cannon, lands on a ball, laughs, until he is trampled by elephants, and cops dressed as clowns haul him into their car with jokers henchman, and Joker sobs as he is taken away. Catwoman, not wanting to do anymore time in prison any longer takes the items, intent on jumping from the blimp unless if Batman joins her at a café somewhere in Europe. Batman knows that he cannot leave his city nor his beloved sidekick and refuses. Leaving the stolen artifacts in his hands, Catwoman leaps to her apparent suicide down a factory smokestack. At Wayne Manor, Bruce and Dick hold a birthday party for Aunt Harriet when the Bat-Signal calls them once again. Batman and Catwoman dance the Batusi in the end credits. Cast * Adam West as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Burt Ward as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin * Julie Newmar as Catwoman * Jeff Bergman as The Joker and Announcer * William Salyers as The Penguin * Wally Wingert as The Riddler * Jim Ward as Commissioner James Gordon * Steven Weber as Alfred Pennyworth * Thomas Lennon as Chief Miles O'Hara * Lynne Marie Stewart as Aunt Harriet Cooper * Sirena Irwin as Miranda Moore Non-Speaking Characters * The Archer * Black Widow * Bookworm * Clock King * Egghead * False Face * King Tut * Louie the Lilac * Mad Hatter * Minstrel * Mister Freeze * Sandman * Shame * Siren Gallery Black Widow Dozierverse.png|Black Widow False Face Dozierverse.png|False Face Harriet Cooper Dozierverse.png|Harriet Cooper Miranda_Moore_Dozierverse.png|Miranda Moore Minstrel Dozierverse.png|Minstrel Louie the Lilac Dozierverse.png|Louie the Lilac Shame Dozierverse.png|Shame Batman - Return of The Caped Crusaders - August 25 2016 - 1.png Batman - Return of The Caped Crusaders - August 25 2016 - 2.png Videos Trailer - "Batman Return of the Caped Crusaders" Batman Return Of The Caped Crusaders Trailer Batman Return of the Caped Crusaders MOVIE CLIP - Riddler's Clue (2016) Adam West Superhero HD Batman Return of the Caped Crusaders MOVIE CLIP - Batmobile Exit (2016) Adam West Superhero HD Category:Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders Category:Batman Animated Films